


Don't Let Go!

by Hemmlock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fortunate accuracy, Gen, Gladio is gonna break that camera, Oops. Prompto sees too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmlock/pseuds/Hemmlock
Summary: Gladio can't keep a grip on his sword.





	Don't Let Go!

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid, but I like it, so whatever. Thinking of prompts when you're still awake at 5am is the best time.

"What the hell!" Prompto shouted, exasperated at the unmistakable rumble of an MT carrier's approach.

Noctis groaned, "you've gotta be kidding me! We're not even done with the first two!"

"Let's just try to finish this quickly. The fewer we leave behind, the fewer are going to be left to terrorize the countryside." Ignis flipped through the air, slicing the mechanical soldiers as he went.

Gladio just grunted. They were all tired, the first dropship had come in at around noonish and none of the companions had eaten since early that morning, almost seven hours ago.

On a particularly powerful upward swing Gladio felt something was wrong. He knew something was wrong when he missed his target entirely and his blade didn't meet the expected resistance of crashing into armour. He couldn't stop, it was too late. He was tired and his grip wasn't quite right. As Gladio'd arms finished their arc, his blade hadn't, and shot up and away behind him while he stood there, looking as his traitorous hands.

Gladio had to jump out of the way on an axe coming down on his head and looked back to see where his huge sword had flown off to. He turned just in time to see what had to be the most spectacular accident of his life.

His sword arced through the sky, straight into one of the engines of the new MT dropship. As the blade crashed into the mechanisms the engine exploded, sending the ship listing into one of the other ships. The second ship wasn't equipped fo be crashed into and began to fall into the first ship that had shown up to hamper them almost an hour ago.

Goadio wasn't the only one who had seen it, either. Ignis could see the ships starting to crash and was shouting at the other two to get out from under them. As Noctis and Prompto sprinted to safety the ships fell, and then inexplicably exploded upon impact with the ground. As the fire burned all Gladio could think was that it was a good thing they were in the desert near that weird rock formation, there wasn't much scrub brush to burn out here. He hoped the sparks wouldn't hitch a ride on the wind and catch Longwyth on fire.

"Whoa! Gladio! That was amazing!" Noctis practically bounced over, covered in dirt, hydraulic fluid, and ash.

"Yeah, big guy! I don't think I've ever seen anything like it!" There was something off about the gunner's tone, but Gladio wasn't looking as him.

Noctis summoned Gladio's sword back and dropped it immediately. The chared, twisted metal was still smoking, it looked like it might have started life as a blade, but would serve as one no longer.

Ignis smudged the soot around the lenes of his glasses with an equally dirty shirt. "I don't believe this will be a viable tactic in the future."

"Yeah, I don't think we'll ever get the same results again" Prompto's voice was really bothering Gladio, so he wheeled to face the blond.

Gladio felt his stomach drop. Prompto was fighting back full force laughter and holding his camera in his hands. No, all evidence must be eliminated. 

"Hey, kid, lemme see your camera for a second." Gladio reached out for the piece of hardware.

Prompto danced out of reach, "No, thanks, I'm good."

Gladio lunged for him and Prompto bolted.

Ignis and Noctis could only watch in confused silence as Prompto sprinted away from the swordsman, shouting "No one will ever see it! I promise! I need this in my life!" Gladio in hot pursuit.


End file.
